


Bartenders Know All

by OneTooManyAddictions



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTooManyAddictions/pseuds/OneTooManyAddictions
Summary: There's a betting pool on when the two love birds get together.





	Bartenders Know All

Jason had a good night out on the streets of Gotham. He had beaten up a few low league criminals and made sure a few of the street kids had a warm meal to eat. Over all he was feeling pretty great and had decided he needed a drink. Nothing wrong with a drink every now and then after all. 

He had popped in his usual tavern. The bartender, Ted, greeted him with a nod and poured his usual. Jason took it with a tilt of his head. He had ditched his helmet, still wearing the mask underneath, before he had entered the bar, it was difficult to drink with it on. He had actually forgotten a few times he had worn it... we don't talk about that. They weren't his best moments okay? 

When it slowed down a bit Ted leaned on the bar in front of him and refilled his drink. "You seemed more relaxed then usual. Good night tonight, Hood?" 

"I'm not bleeding so I'd say so," Jason chuckled and lifted his glass to take a drink. 

"You aren't talking up any of the pretty ladies or gents tonight to turn the good night into a great one. Not in the mood or you already have someone in mind?" The bar keep raised an eyebrow while sporting a suggestive smirk on his lips. 

Now Jason wouldn't say Ted and he were friends, the guy didn't even know Jason's identity other then Red Hood and they didn't hang out unless the vigilante decided he needed a drink or if the guy had info Jason could use. But as people said a good bartender was better then a therapist at times and lords know that Ted knew a good portion of Jason's life and often helped in any way he knew how. 

Including Jason's small (huge) crush on a certain blue eyed, black haired boy that went around swinging across Gotham known as the his replacement.

There may have been a few drunken nights where Jason ranted about how pretty Red Robin was and how much the twerp was as equally frustrating. "He's so damn beautiful, Teddy, but I swear if he thinks I wont punch him to knock his ass out because he hasn't slept in nine days then he's got 'nother thing comin'. Dumb ass don't know how to take care've himself." Jason should probably give Ted a really big tip one of these days. 

 

Jason finished his drink and looked over at the bartender, he could feel the fond smile playing at his lips. "I may have a certain bird waiting for me back at my place. He should be finishing up his rounds soon." 

"Well then! No more drinks for you, Hood. Go get your little bird. You've been after him for what? A year now? Don't keep him waiting!" Ted laughed and took Jason's glass, shooing the vigilante out of his bar. 

Jason grinned when he left the bar and climbed on his bike, thinking of Tim as he started his bike up and drove off toward the old theater his boyfriend was residing in. 

×××

"Alright, who had bets for them finally getting together after St. Patrick's Day this year? Fuck, I was a month off!" Ted groaned as he handed the two grand over to Roy Harper who was wearing the biggest smirk he'd seen ever. 

Roy laughed and counted the money. "Always a pleasure doing business with you men."

**Author's Note:**

> ·· This started out completely different in my mind. I wanted a Jason just gushing about his boyfriend but then Roy winning a betting pool shoved that away so... enjoy?


End file.
